The Life of Neji and Tenten
by just-another-fan-account
Summary: A collection of Nejiten drabbles. Includes many fluff pieces and a few angsty ones.
1. I'm in love with you

_Prompt 1_

_"I'm in love with you"_

* * *

The woods were dark, the canopy of trees above them masking the light trying to filter through the leaves. Team Guy walked along the path, making their way to their mission's destination when they noticed fog starting to swirl around their ankles. It was slowly making it's way higher until it was affecting their field of vision.

"Does this fog not seem strange to anyone?" Rock Lee asked from somewhere ahead of Tenten. She had lost sight of her teammates and she walked slowly, being careful not to trip over any protruding roots on the forest floor.

Neji's reply came from directly behind her and Tenten jumped in surprise. Wasn't he supposed to be in the _lead_? "Yes, the fog does not seem to be of natural origin." He stated. "We should be extra careful."

"Can you see anything Neji?" Their sensei, Might Guy, asked from his spot ahead of Tenten.

"I don't see anything abnormal." The Hyuga replied. "There are no enemies nearby and the fog doesn't contain any chakra. It just... feels off."

"Right! We best make our way out of this forest as soon as possible." Guy exclaimed. "Let's think of this as training and be extra vigilant."

"Yes!" Was the uniform response from his three students.  
.

.

.  
As they walked, Tenten felt a soft touch on her back and she looked behind her, trying to see Neji through the fog.

"Be careful." He warned.

"What do you think this fog is?" She asked, the outline of his appearance finally coming into focus. She reached out to pat him on the shoulder, letting him know she was okay.

"I'm not sure. I have never been in these woods before."

"It reminds me of steam from the bathhouse. It's not thick, but I can feel it enter my lungs when I breathe in."

She didn't need to see Neji to know that he nodded in agreement. "If you think it's starting to affect you, tell me." He gave her back a gentle prod to indicate for her to keep walking and they continued on in companionable silence.  
.

.

.  
The hours seemed to drag on and still they trudged across the forest floor, the strange fog swirling around their bodies like mist and preventing them from seeing where they were headed. Neji was the one that kept them on track, letting them know where to go with the help of his Byakugan.

"I do not think Sakura will ever have feelings for me." Rock Lee suddenly exclaimed amidst the silence.

"Where did that come from?" Tenten asked, wondering what in the world prompted her friend to say such a thing. They hadn't heard him speak about his crush on Sakura for a long time, so that outburst was very unexpected.

"I do not know. I was just thinking about her and I felt I needed to voice my feelings."

Tenten felt sorry for Lee, but she always knew he had no chance with the pink haired kunoichi. Her heart would always lie elsewhere.

"Sometimes I cheat when I verse Kakashi in our trials." Guy-sensei stated, seemingly embarrassed.

What the hell was going on? "Is this confession hour or something?" Tenten wondered aloud, confused by her comrades' sudden need to express their innermost thoughts.

"I too have been feeling as if I need to get something off my chest." Neji replied from his position behind her. "Maybe the fog is affecting us after all?"

Odd. Tenten didn't feel the sudden need to confess a hidden secret to her comrades. Maybe the fog's affects didn't affect women?

A hand grabbed Tenten's wrist, turning her around to face the ninja behind her. "Tenten, I must tell you something." By the tone of his voice, it seemed as though Neji didn't particularly want to tell her, but it was as if he had no choice.

"Oh? Is it confession time for you too, Neji?" She asked, amused.

"Tenten, I... I'm in love with you." The sentence came out in a rush, as if Neji couldn't keep the words hidden a second longer.

Tenten smiled. "I know."

"You _know_?" He asked, incredulous.

"Neji, you may be a genius but I'm with you practically every day. You can't hide your feelings from me."

Neji was silent for some time and Tenten thought with bemusement that she had never seen him this lost for words before. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough."

"Why have you never said anything?"

"I didn't want to say anything because I was waiting for you to be honest with your feelings. I wanted you tell me when you were ready." She chuckled softly. "Although, even if the fog did somehow force you to tell me now, I'm glad. Because I'm also in love with you."

"You do?" His voice was full of hope with a touch uncertainty.

Tenten grinned at Neji through the fog. "Yes. I have for a long time now."

She could hear him heave a sigh of relief and Neji took her hand, entwining their fingers together before they started off down the path, in search of their two jumpsuit wearing comrades. His smile was evident in his voice when he spoke. "I suppose this fog wasn't too bad after all."

* * *

**I'm back after years of being away. If anyone is still around that used to read my stories, it's good to see you! XD If you're new to my work, I hope you enjoy. This collection of drabbles will be about Neji and Tenten, my favourite couple.**

**I love hearing my readers' thoughts on my stories, so please feel free to add a review anytime. 3**


	2. Please don't leave me

_Prompt 2_

_"Please don't leave me"_

* * *

It had been four weeks. Four dreadful, exhausting, painful weeks for the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Neji barely left Tenten's side and he refused to go on any missions. Not until his Tenten woke up. Not until he could hear her voice again, feel the touch of her hand on his cheek. Not until he knew she was okay.

Four weeks ago, Tenten was injured by an enemy ninja while they were on a mission. Neji hadn't been quick enough to intercept and he could only look on in horror as the enemy held his Weapons Mistress by the throat with one hand and plunged the hilt of his sword through her stomach with the other.

The enemy ninja didn't stand a chance after that. Neji went wild and the next thing he knew, he was covered in blood; the enemy dead at his feet.

They ran as fast as they could back to the village with Tenten's practically lifeless form cradled against Neji's chest as he carried her. Sakura had done all she could for her friend, but still Team Guy was told to prepare for the worst. Tenten had lost a lot of blood—too much blood—and there was a high chance that she wasn't going to make it.

Four weeks later and Tenten was still holding on. Neji spoke encouraging words to her every day, telling her that he believed in her, that he knew she would get through this. She had to get through this. Their wedding was just around the corner and he refused to live life without her.

"Please, Tenten. Wake up." Neji lost count of the number of times he had begged her to open her eyes. He had never been more desperate in his life, nor had he shed as many tears before.

He picked up her hand and rested his head against it, tears once again pricking at his eyes.

"I will do anything you wish me to do. I will do that ridiculous dance you wanted us to perform at our wedding. I will make sure we get that apartment you like, even if I have to pay it off for the rest of my life. Please Tenten, just wake up."

Neji kissed the back of her hand before bringing it to cradle the side of his face, letting his tears fall.

"Please, Tenten. I'll give you everything you want and more. Just please, _please_ don't leave me."


	3. It has always been you

_Prompt 2_

_"Please don't leave me"_

* * *

It had been four weeks. Four dreadful, exhausting, painful weeks for the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Neji barely left Tenten's side and he refused to go on any missions. Not until his Tenten woke up. Not until he could hear her voice again, feel the touch of her hand on his cheek. Not until he knew she was okay.

Four weeks ago, Tenten was injured by an enemy ninja while they were on a mission. Neji hadn't been quick enough to intercept and he could only look on in horror as the enemy held his Weapons Mistress by the throat with one hand and plunged the hilt of his sword through her stomach with the other.

The enemy ninja didn't stand a chance after that. Neji went wild and the next thing he knew, he was covered in blood; the enemy dead at his feet.

They ran as fast as they could back to the village with Tenten's practically lifeless form cradled against Neji's chest as he carried her. Sakura had done all she could for her friend, but still Team Guy was told to prepare for the worst. Tenten had lost a lot of blood—too much blood—and there was a high chance that she wasn't going to make it.

Four weeks later and Tenten was still holding on. Neji spoke encouraging words to her every day, telling her that he believed in her, that he knew she would get through this. She had to get through this. Their wedding was just around the corner and he refused to live life without her.

"Please, Tenten. Wake up." Neji lost count of the number of times he had begged her to open her eyes. He had never been more desperate in his life, nor had he shed as many tears before.

He picked up her hand and rested his head against it, tears once again pricking at his eyes.

"I will do anything you wish me to do. I will do that ridiculous dance you wanted us to perform at our wedding. I will make sure we get that apartment you like, even if I have to pay it off for the rest of my life. Please Tenten, just wake up."

Neji kissed the back of her hand before bringing it to cradle the side of his face, letting his tears fall.

"Please, Tenten. I'll give you everything you want and more. Just please, _please_ don't leave me."


	4. Shut up and kiss me

_Prompt 4_

_"Shut up and kiss me"_

* * *

"If only the others could see you now." Tenten Hyuga said, laughing at her husband's pouting face.

"I don't know why we play this game. You always win." Neji's pout deepened as Tenten finished her move, winning yet another round of the card game they were playing.

The lady Hyuga poked her tongue at him. "Not so flash without your Byakugan, are you?" Her laugh echoed off the walls of their living room, filled with loving photos of their family throughout the years.

Neji threw his cards on the table and crossed his arms. "Let's play something else."

"Oh? Do you have something in mind?"

A sly grin slowly creeped onto Neji's lips and Tenten knew she was in trouble. "I'm sure I can think of something."

"Neji, it's the middle of the day!" Tenten scolded halfheartedly, a flush spreading across her face.

"So what? The kids are both off on missions. No one's going to disturb us." He stood and stalked towards her, a predatory glint in his eyes.

Tenten moulded herself to the chair as he came closer. Neji bent over her, placing his arms either side of her head. "Why don't we play again, and if you win, we can try your game?"

Neji leaned in, until the two were breathing the same air. "Shut up and kiss me, Mrs Hyuga."

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

**I will never be sorry for the fluff. XD**

**Thank you for the comments so far. I love seeing them.**


	5. I've wanted this for so long

_Prompt 5_

_"I've wanted this for so long"_

* * *

The last time Neji cried had been when his father died while he was still just a boy. But here he stood, in front of the woman he loved as tears pooled in his eyes as he stared at her in awe.

"What did you say?" He breathed, thinking maybe he had heard wrong.

"I'm pregnant Neji." Tenten replied, a hand resting protectively over her belly as she looked at him with shining eyes.

"Pregnant." He whispered. "Pregnant."

Tenten laughed at the dumbfounded look on her husband's face. "Yes, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad, Neji."

"I'm going to be a dad." The dam finally broke and Neji swept his wife up in a hug, spinning her around the room. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Neji planted her feet back on the ground and drew her in for a kiss. "I can't believe it." He breathed, resting his forehead against hers as his eyes gazed at her lovingly. "I've wanted this for so long."

Tenten stroked her husband's cheek with her thumb, a sweet smile on her lips. "Wanted what?"

"This." He replied with a kiss to her forehead. "A family. With you. All of this is like a dream come true."

It was Tenten's turn to cry at her husband's loving words. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "It's a good thing you don't have to be afraid of waking up, because this isn't a dream. We are going to live a long, beautiful life together Neji. This," she added, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach, "is just the beginning."

* * *

**I live for Nejiten family moments. Look forward to more in upcoming drabbles. ;)**


	6. Can I kiss you?

_Prompt 6_

_"Can I kiss you?"_

* * *

Tenten had never been confessed to before in her life. And to suddenly be confessed to by _the _Neji Hyuga—she wondered if she was dreaming.

An impatient, worried look came over his features when she didn't reply and he thought, for the first time, that maybe this had been a bad idea.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She finally answered, breaking out of her stupor.

He gave her a look as if she had just hurt his pride. "Why would I joke about something like this?"

"Sorry. I just—it's just unexpected." Her eyes darted around, unable to look at him as she fumbled for words to say.

Neji stared at her for a minute before sighing. "You still haven't given me an answer."

Wide, brown eyes shot towards his. "What answer?"

Another eye roll. "You haven't told me yet how _you_ feel."

"What, don't you know already?" It wasn't as if she was subtle about her feelings.

"I do," Neji replied with a smirk. "But I want to hear you say it."

Tenten couldn't stop the rush of blood heating her cheeks. She glanced around nervously, making sure no one was listening in, before forcing herself to meet his eyes and, saying in a voice barely above a whisper, "I like you."

"Good. Now," Neji stepped closer to Tenten until they were toe to toe, causing her to have to tilt her head up slightly to look at him. "Can I kiss you yet, or what?"

* * *

**Some drabbles come to me so easily, while others—like this one—are almost frustrating to write. Even with the idea in mind, it didn't come out as well as I would have liked. But alas, I hope you all enjoy. **

**R&R's are appreciated. All your comments make me smile. :D**


	7. Can I touch you?

_Prompt 7_

_"Can I touch you?"_

* * *

Tenten wasn't sure what to do. Neji looked so _broken_ lying there in front of her, his body bandaged from head to toe. She had never seen him look like this before—damaged almost beyond repair. And not just physically either; that fight had damaged his spirit as well.

He had fought valiantly, as he always did, but the enemies were too strong. Tenten had done her best to aid him, but her weapons were of little use to the ninjutsu those shinobi performed, and the most she could do was watch on in horror as the great Neji Hyuga—_her_ Neji Hyuga— was torn to pieces before her eyes. It wasn't until backup arrived in the form of Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba that they were able to turn the tables. Together, the three of them had been able to push back the advancing ninjas and defeat them, but it had taken a long time.

As soon as Neji had woken up in the hospital, Tenten knew something was different. His eyes didn't hold that confident, self-assured look they usually did. His ego had deflated, but it was more than that. It was as if that fight had caused him to give up.

Tenten sat at his bedside, afraid to do anything that could make him worse. His emotional state was a mess, and she feared that even crying in his presence would affect him. Every time the desire overwhelmed her, she had to leave and find someplace quiet to shed her tears.

Neji had been sleeping—he did that a lot lately, and not just because he was recovering from physical wounds—but he woke up, his eyes opening to see the female by his bedside. Her head was resting against her arms on the edge of the bed where she had fallen asleep, her hair having long ago fallen out of its carefully made buns to fall across her face.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he was afraid. Afraid that he would mess up and fail again. That he would _hurt_ her. If he couldn't protect himself, how could he protect those whom he loved?

"Neji," Tenten lifted her head from her arms, his movements on the bed having woke her up. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel tired." Was his answer. It was his answer every time she asked him and it made her worry more and more each time he said it.

She forced herself to hold back the tears wanting to fall and, instead, gave him a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not particularly."

_How am I supposed to help him when he refuses to help himself?_ Tenten wondered miserably, hating what that fight had done to his confidence. To _him_.

She tried to keep the tears away, she really, truly tried. But she couldn't stop them this time and they ran down her face as she stared at the man she loved, almost a stranger to her at that moment. "Neji, _please_. What can I do to help you?"

Neji didn't want to see her cry. Not over him. He didn't deserve those tears. "There is nothing you can do Tenten." He whispered, so soft he wondered if she had even heard him.

A sob escaped her chest and Neji winced at the sound, his heart squeezing at the devastated expression on her face. "C-can I touch you at least? Please?" He hadn't let her touch him after he first woke up, and after a while she had gotten too nervous to ask, in case he rejected her completely. But she couldn't hold back anymore. Not in that moment, when she was afraid he would never return to normal again.

Neji's eyes took on a worried look and he didn't say anything, but he gave a nod of assent, and Tenten almost sobbed again. She reached out slowly, until her palm cupped the side of his face, and she stroked his cheek with her thumb. It had been _so long_ since the last time she had touched him and she was afraid that if she stopped now, he wouldn't let her do it again.

"Tenten," Neji's voice was soft and he covered her hand with his, leaning into the feel of her warmth on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, her other hand coming up to grip the other side of his face. She moved his head so he was looking directly at her and smiled lovingly at him, tears still streaming silently down her face. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about, Neji."

"But... I failed."

"No, you didn't. You did your very best and I am so incredibly proud of you." Both thumbs were caressing his cheeks now, as if doing so would make him believe what she was saying.

Neji's hand was still over hers and he turned it around, placing a kiss on her palm before moving it back to his cheek. He closed his eyes, savouring her touch, her warmth. Savouring _her_. What had he ever done to deserve being loved by such an incredible person?

A single tear rolled down Neji's face and he smiled. It was the first smile Tenten had seen from him in months. Her heart quickened in her chest and she thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be okay.

* * *

**If you've already read Prompt 6, you might want to go read it again as I have deleted the previous story on it and added a new prompt. I felt it wasn't appropriate. ^_^"**

**R&R's are loved. =D**


	8. I missed you so much

_"I missed you so much"_

Time seemed to crawl by. How long had it been now since they had left? For Tenten, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Where are they?" She muttered to herself from her place on the couch where she was nibbling on a fingernail anxiously. Her other hand moved subconsciously to rub her protruding belly.

Tenten decided to occupy her mind by finding something productive to do. _Maybe I can clean my weapons?_ She thought before a sigh escaped her lips. She had done that already today...

Where on earth _were_ they? They should have been home by now! "If they're not home in the next ten minutes, I'll—"

"We're home!" Her young daughter called as she and her father walked through the front door.

Tenten ran to her family and swept them up in a big hug, overcome with joy. "I missed you so much!" She heard Neji grunt from the impact of her hug at the same time Keiko groaned.

"Mum," her daughter whined. "Let go! We were only gone an hour."

"I know, but it was still too long. I should've gone with you."

Neji sent her a pointed look from over their daughter's head. "You're supposed to be on bed rest. The baby is due any day now."

Keiko wriggled out from between her parents, carrying a plastic bag with both hands as her little feet padded towards the kitchen. "Dad promised to help me make your favourite dinner tonight, Mama. Go rest." She told her mother, making a shooing motion with her hands. Neji took his wife's hand and led her back to the couch, helping her ease back into it.

"I'm fine guys, really!" But Neji had already started walking towards the kitchen and her words were left unanswered.

Tenten took in the scene of father and daughter as they started preparing dinner, a smile blossoming on her face. She felt a kick and placed her hand back on her stomach, tears springing to her eyes as she looked down and pictured the baby within. She had never known that this sort of happiness existed, but here she was. She had an incredible, loving husband, the most perfect daughter she could ever wish for, and soon, she would have a precious son joining the family.

She couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**Keiko is the amazing artist Papabay's creation, along with her brother Ryuu (whom Tenten is currently pregnant with). I don't know the exact age difference between the siblings but I'm assuming it's about two years. Therefore, Keiko is about two in this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed more Nejiten fluff. Thank you for your support and reviews. They make me smile. =)**


	9. Stay with me forever

_Prompt 9_

_"Stay with me forever"_

* * *

The couple were snuggled together in bed, another long, exhausting day behind them. The kids had gone to bed hours ago and were currently sleeping soundlessly in their separate rooms.

Neji was sitting up, propped against a mountain of pillows as he read a book. His wife lay reclining against him, content to feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her head. One of her hands rested against his stomach, fingers intertwined with his, her other hand traced lazy circles along his arms.

"Neji," Tenten mumbled with a tired yawn.

Her husband grunted a response, his hand tightening on hers for a second as his thumb rubbed gentle circles against her knuckles.

"You're going to stay with me forever, aren't you?" She lifted her head off his chest, her sleepy eyes searching his.

Neji closed his book carefully and placed it beside him so he could stroke his wife's hair. He smiled at her and ducked his head down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Of course. We are going to be together forever, Tenten."

The smile she gave her husband was brilliant in its radiance and she snuggled back against his chest, satisfied and happy. Another tired yawn escaped her lips and she whispered, in an almost inaudible voice, "good," before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

**An actual decent sized drabble for once lol. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I wanted to concentrate on my AU.**


	10. I thought you didn't want me

_Prompt 10_

_"I thought you didn't want me"_

* * *

This was it. This was the moment of truth, and Tenten wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. She didn't think she would ever be ready to hear it.

The couple were sitting together at a restaurant, the first date they had been able to go on for weeks. Neji was increasingly busy these days and he didn't seem to have enough time for his girlfriend. He barely even replied to her messages anymore, something that he had never failed to do before.

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Tenten cut in before him, needing to say the words on her lips before he ended it.

"I know you've been more busy than usual Neji, helping your uncle reform the Hyuga clan," she started, willing her voice to sound calm, unlike the erratic beating of her heart. "But you barely even call me these days. And you don't reply to my messages anymore." She wanted to reach out and hold his hands across the table, but she was afraid he would reject the offer. "If I've done something wrong, please tell me. Please let me fix any shortcomings I have before you throw in the towel. We can fix this, Neji. I know we can."

Neji blinked at her from across the table, his head cocked to one side in confusion. "What are you talking about Tenten?"

"Us!" Her words came out more forcefully than she had wanted, and Tenten leaned back to try and collect herself. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of the rest of the dinner guests. "I don't want you to give up on us yet, Neji."

"Tenten, please explain in a way that I can understand. Why would I be giving up on us?"

Did he want to make this harder? "Because you don't love me anymore! You're always too busy for me these days. I never see you. I never hear from you. If you've found someone else, just tell me. If you've just fallen out of love with me, tell me what I can do to make you love me again. I don't want to lose you Neji."

"Tenten. Tenten, look at me." He waited until her chocolate eyes met his lavender ones before he continued. "I am sorry if I have seemed distant recently. Working with my uncle has exhausted me more than I thought it would have. Even so, I should have been more attentive to your needs, so I'm sorry for that. But Tenten, I have not found someone else and I have definitely not fallen out of love with you. Is that why you have been so quiet tonight?"

Oh, how Tenten had longed to hear those words! A single sob escaped her lips, her hands covering her face as she exclaimed, "I thought you didn't want me anymore!"

Two strong hands reached out to pry her fingers away from her face, and her watery gaze fell on Neji's reassuring features. He pulled her hands towards him and planted a kiss on her knuckles, his thumbs caressing the back of her hands softly.

As Neji spoke his next words, Tenten knew that she would love him for the rest of her life.

* * *

**This prompt and the next one are joined. Part two to this story is coming soon.**

**If you haven't checked out my three part Nejiten AU, it's completed now so please check it out. "Somebody Out There" is it's title.**


	11. I want you Only you

_Prompt 11:_

_"I want you. Only you."_

* * *

Neji brought his girlfriend's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, his eyes so full of tenderness that Tenten thought she might cry again.

"I will never _not_ want you, Tenten." His voice was confident and his eyes never wavered from hers as he spoke. "I want you, only you, and that will never change. You are perfect for me."

Tears fell silently down Tenten's cheeks at his words. He had never been one to express his feelings with words. He had told her he loved her, of course, but even that was only on rare occasions.

Neji reached across the table, wiping away the tears from her face. Even crying, she was beautiful. He felt horrible for causing her to have such painful feelings, and he wanted to make it right. He never wanted her to feel unwanted again. Neji touched his jacket pocket briefly, feeling the ring that was enclosed within.

Not tonight though. Neji had been carrying the engagement ring on his person for months now, waiting for the right moment to propose. But not tonight. The last thing he wanted was for Tenten to think he was proposing out of pity - as if it was some sort of apology for being absent for the past few weeks.

No, Neji needed to do this right. Tenten deserved the perfect proposal, and he would make sure she got it.

With his brain formulating a plan, Neji reached over once more, taking Tenten's hand in his and giving it a loving squeeze. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

**Bit of a weak ending but oh well. Hope you enjoyed. :3**


	12. I'll always love you

_Prompt 12_

_"I'll always love you"_

* * *

"Did you miss me, Neji? I tried to come as soon as I could, but I got busy with missions." The kunoichi smiled brightly. "I hope you weren't lonely while I was away."

She shifted her feet, holding the bouquet of flowers carefully in her arms. "You'll never believe me, but Lee has a girlfriend now. She's not a ninja, but she is really nice, and she adores him."

"The girls have been on my case lately," Tenten continued with a roll of her eyes. "They've been trying to set me up on blind dates, but I never accept. I don't see myself ever being with another man. I get lonely sometimes, of course, but no one will ever be able to take your place, Neji."

Tenten knelt before the gravestone and placed the bouquet of sunflowers next to it. She reached out to stroke the cold stone, reading the name engraved on it with a sad smile.

She leant forward, placing a soft kiss on the engraved name before resting her forehead against the stone.

"I'll always love you, Neji."

* * *

**Apologies for this one, I know it's not my best work. **


	13. Please marry me

_Prompt 13_

_"Please marry me"_

* * *

The gasp escaped, unbidden, from Tenten's lips and her hands flew to her mouth, joyous tears filling her eyes at the sight before her. Neji knelt, staring into her chocolate brown eyes with his own pearl ones as a faint blush crept along his cheeks.

"Tenten," he cleared his throat and Tenten had to hold herself back from teasing him. He was completely out of his comfort zone and she didn't want to embarrass him even more.

"Tenten, I know I am not the easiest person to get along with. I am stubborn and insufferable at times, and I often find it hard to express my emotions. But Tenten, I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You continually make me want to be a better man and I want to make you happy, just as you have made me happy." He reached into his pocket to extract the ring hidden there and presented it to her. "Tenten, I want to wake up each day with you beside me. I want to have children with you, and I want us to grow old together. Please marry me."

"Oh, Neji," Tenten wiped a tear from her eye, grinning like an idiot at the man before her. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Neji swept her up in a hug, spinning her around until she was laughing with giddiness. He placed her feet back on the ground and took the ring out of its pouch to slide onto her finger. They shared a kiss before resting their foreheads together. "I love you, Tenten."

She closed her eyes, savouring this sweet moment for as long as she could. She was truly the happiest person in the world. A thought suddenly popped into her mind and Tenten leant away from him, a cheeky smile on her face. "How many times did you have to practice that?"

"Too many." Tenten noticed a blush forming on his cheeks and she giggled at the sight. He looked down at her, embarrassed. "Naruto insisted I practice on him."

Tenten couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, and if Neji wasn't holding her in his arms, she would have doubled over from laughing so hard.

"I wish I could have seen that." She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, still grinning. "Thank you for trying so hard for me, Neji. It was perfect. _You_ are perfect." She planted a kiss on his lips before burying her face in his chest, hugging him tight. "I love you, Neji "

* * *

**I was going to finish it midway, before Tenten started teasing him. I'm pretty sure Tenten wouldn't be able to resist teasing Neji if she got the chance.**


	14. Why haven't you kissed me yet?

_Prompt 14_

_"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"_

* * *

They were so close—not even a hair's breadth apart—and yet Neji refused to move closer. Tenten was just as obstinate as her pearl eyed comrade was, she too refusing to close the distance between them. So, the two just stared at each other, eyes intense but both too stubborn to finish what they had started; what they knew they both wanted.

After deciding she couldn't take it anymore—the anticipation was _killing_ her—Tenten glared up at him and said hotly, "why haven't you kissed me yet?"

His grin was slow and measured, as was his reply. "I thought you would never ask."

And then his lips were on hers, hungry and wild, and everything around her faded into the distance as she kissed him back, just as fiercely.

He always won this game, no matter how many times they played. And they had been playing for years. _Not that I can complain_, Tenten thought with a smirk as they fell onto the bed, a tangled mess of arms and legs. _The outcome is always the same._

* * *

**Neji and Tenten play a game where they stare at each other at a (very) close distance, and see who breaks first. Neji**—**who possesses the patience of a saint**—**always seems to win, much to Tenten's chagrin.**

**I know this one is bad, but I could honestly not think of anything. No flames please. XD**


	15. Because I love you

_Prompt 15_

_"Because I love you"_

* * *

Neji Hyuga was fuming. He had never been so mad in his life, and he didn't know what to do with all of his pent-up anger.

But taking it out on her wasn't the solution. Yes, she was the reason he was so mad, and yet, at the same time, it wasn't her fault at all. But if she so much as brings up that freaking date of hers, Neji wasn't sure he would be able to hold back.

As if reading his thoughts, the brunette beside him on the park bench said: "My date went well last night."

Neji's only reply was a grunt.

She went on, undeterred at his lack of interest. "I was sceptical at first, but he was really nice."

Was that his eye twitching? It was taking all of Neji's self control not to yell at her that she was being stupid for going on a date with someone else when he was _right here._

"Are you listening, Neji?"

No. "Yes."

"He was such a gentleman. I haven't met someone that kind in a long time." Oh, how he resented that shy smile on her lips as she thought about another man.

Neji was grinding his teeth so hard he worried they might shatter. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but he still snapped his reply. "Are you going to see him again?"

Tenten's eyes widened slightly in alarm at the severity of her friend's tone. "I don't know. Maybe."

"If he was so great, why are you hesitating?"

"I just," a sigh escaped her lips before continuing. "I didn't feel attracted to him. I mean, we got along great, but there was no 'wow' factor."

He knew he shouldn't be feeling smug, but Neji couldn't help it. _Another one bites the dust_, he thought gleefully. "Sorry to hear that."

Tenten snorted. "No you're not. You've been sour about my date with him since I first mentioned it to you last week."

There was no denying that. But Neji couldn't bring himself to apologise for it. Instead, he asked: "How long until your next date with a new guy?" She had been going on blind dates for weeks now, and Neji needed to prepare himself before each one. He didn't want to do something he would regret.

Another sigh escaped the brunette's lips. "I'm not sure. They never work out. Maybe I should have a break from men for a while."

_Except for me_, Neji added internally.

"Besides, I'm afraid all other men are ruined for me because of you, and that's why they never work out."

Because of _him__? _Neji focused on the woman beside him, noting the sudden flush on her cheeks as she gazed back at him with determination. "What do you mean?"

"That's exactly what I mean. You have ruined every other perfectly good man for me."

His brows crinkled at her words. "I don't understand. Why?"

He watched as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, holding it for a long moment before exhaling. Then, when she must have deemed herself ready, she opened her eyes and stared into his. "Because I love you."

Neji paused, mouth agape, convinced he had heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

Her flushed face darkened, but she still managed an eye roll at the dense Hyuga. "I said, I love you."

It wasn't the fact that the words weren't computing—on the contrary, they continued to play over and over again in his mind. The problem was that he didn't believe her.

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Because, Neji," Tenten sighed, exasperated. "I've been waiting for _you_ to say something. Call me old fashioned, but I like it when the guy confesses first." At his sceptical look, she rolled her eyes again. "Why do you think I've been going on so many dates lately and then practically bragging about them in front of you? I've been wanting you to stop me from going."

Neji frowned, confused. "It is not my decision to make, whether you decide to go on dates or not."

"For a genius, you're ridiculously stupid sometimes, Neji. I've been trying to make you jealous so that you'd tell me to stop looking at other men when you're right here. You're very bad at hiding the fact that you're jealous, and yet you stubbornly refuse to say anything."

"We are not in a manga, Tenten. And I have no right to express my jealousy over other men you decide to see." Even though he had wanted to multiple times before. It wasn't his place to tell her not to see someone—she was a grown woman with the ability to make decisions for herself.

Another long-suffering sigh escaped the brunette's lips and she shook her head at him. "You're really bad at this romance stuff, aren't you? When you like someone and you don't want them seeing other people, you should tell them so. It shows the other person that you're serious about them. I wanted to know if _you_ were serious about _me._"

Neji thought he was starting to understand. He still didn't quite get _why_ the expressing of jealousy was important for her, but she seemed to want it. And if that is what she wants, then Neji had to oblige.

"I don't like when you see other men." He started, eyes locked on hers. "From now on, I don't want you going on dates with anyone, except me."

Tenten grinned, her cheeks once again flushed a dark shade of pink. "Neji Hyuga, I'm shocked! Are you asking me out?" She placed her hand over her heart in mock surprise.

Neji shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. He didn't think he would ever understand this strange and confusing woman. But, as she grinned at him with such unconcealed joy, Neji realized he didn't mind. He would gladly spend the rest of his life trying to figure out his puzzling lady if it meant he could see that smile of hers every day.

* * *

**I took a few days off from writing because I haven't been feeling great mentally and emotionally, but I finally forced myself to continue with these prompts. I'm almost finished. There are twenty all up and I've already written three of the five left. **

**I was going to have Neji declare his love, but somehow it turned into this instead, and it became way longer than it was supposed to be. I struggled with this one and I don't know if I particularly like it, but here it is nonetheless.**

**Feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section. **


	16. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen

_Prompt 16_  
_"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"_

* * *

A piercing, shrill cry sounded throughout the maternity ward, the first sound of a newborn baby being brought into the world. It had been a taxing eight-hour labour for Tenten, and she lay back against the pillows of her hospital bed, exhausted.

"Congratulations." Sakura said with a grin as she presented the new baby to the couple. "It's a healthy baby girl."

Neji sat loyally by Tenten's side, his hand in hers as he watched his daughter being placed carefully against his wife's bosom. Neji took his first good look at his daughter; a beautiful, fragile being that was so small, it brought out a fierce protectiveness in Neji that he had never felt before.

His gaze moved to his wife, her eyes tearing up as she stared at her newborn child. Tenten looked exhausted; hair matted with sweat, dark bags under her eyes and skin pale from her recent ordeal. And yet...

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He breathed, his hand reaching up to tenderly stroke his wife's face.

"Neji," her laugh was tired, but her eyes were filled with love as she looked at her husband. "I'm drenched in sweat and I'm more tired than I have ever been in my life."

"And yet, you are stunning." He leant forward to kiss her forehead, before placing his hand on the top of his daughter's head. "You did well, Mrs. Hyuga."

Tenten smiled at him, a silent thanks for staying by her side the whole time she was in labour. She didn't know how she would have coped had it not been for his constant encouraging words and reassuring touches. Tenten's gaze once again fell upon their daughter, so safe and content in her arms. "What should we name her?"

Neji didn't need to think twice. "Keiko"

"Meaning, 'blessing'." Tenten murmured. "That's perfect." She turned her head to face him and they shared a brief kiss. Tenten sighed contentedly and rested her forehead against Neji, the couple happy to just watch their perfect newborn daughter.

They couldn't wait to start this new chapter of their life together.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one. I've been trying to slowly get through different aspects of their family life together and I really enjoyed this one (although now I really want to know how Neji handles being a dad for the first time XD)**

**There are four more prompts after this. Thank you for sticking with me this long. Please let me know if you're enjoying them, along with which one you especially enjoy and why. I'm thinking of making a couple of these prompts into longer stories, so I'd like to know which ones my readers like best.**


	17. I can't stay away from you

_Prompt 17_  
_"I can't stay away from you"_

* * *

As soon as Tenten stepped through the threshold, she knew this had been a bad idea. She should not have come here—not after their last encounter. He had been the rudest, most arrogant man she had ever met. So why exactly was she now seeking him out?

"Look who it is." The voice was eloquent, as if the owner had been brought up in high society. But the smirk accompanying the voice was wicked, and Tenten flushed instantly, her toes curling at the sight of it. "I didn't think you would actually turn up."

Tenten glared at him, ignoring how his pearl coloured eyes twinkled in amusement. "I wasn't finished giving you a piece of my mind earlier. You can't just walk off when I'm in the middle of talking to you!"

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised, that insufferable smirk widening as he took a step closer to her. "I thought you had finished talking. It seemed as though you were quite out of breath when I left you."

A blush as dark as crimson covered her face at the memory. "T-that's because you kissed me! I didn't give you permission to do that." Which was why Tenten was here. She needed to scold him for stealing a kiss—lots of kisses, actually. It definitely wasn't because she wanted more of his intoxicating lips on hers.

"I think you quite enjoyed it, going by how you responded." The man was directly in front of her, barely a breath between them. When had he gotten so close?

"I-I did not!" Tenten tried to step away from him, but it seemed he had cornered her. Her back hit the wall behind her and his hands instantly found a place against either side of her head.

"There is no need to hold back. You can be honest with me." His lips grazed her ear as he whispered, before finding that sensitive spot on her neck he had discovered earlier. He sucked on it, enticing a moan from the flustered woman.

Be honest? Tenten hadn't been honest with herself for a very long time now. She wasn't even sure she knew how to be honest anymore, having lived in a world of lies for so long. But she realized, with a sense of clarity she hadn't felt in years, that there was one thing she _could_ be honest about and she wanted to pursue it, no matter where it led her.

"I... I can't seem to stay away from you." Her voice was breathless, barely a whisper, and she didn't think she had ever been this embarrassed before in her life.

The man—she hadn't even learnt his name yet, she realized suddenly—removed himself from her neck and caught her eyes, a grin spreading across his features.

Her flush deepened at his dark expression. "I at least need to know your name first."

"Neji." His voice was sultry, and he stared at her, a predatory glint shining in his eyes. His lips moved back to her ear, nibbling the lobe before whispering, "now tell me, what do you want?"

Her breath hitched, her body stilling. But she wanted this. Wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. "You."

As if that was what he had been waiting for, Neji snaked his arms around Tenten's waist, pulling her flush against his body. "That can be arranged." He murmured, before he caught her lips in a scorching kiss.

* * *

**I wanted to try writing Neji as a bad boy. And I kind of really want to expand this story to make it longer now, lol. Please, please, please let me know if you liked this one. I'm not used to writing stories with this much... I want to say smut, even though I know it's not technically smut... but yeah, hopefully you know what I mean. **

**As always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. I've been waiting all my life for you

_Prompt 18_

_"I've been waiting all my life for you"_

* * *

It was almost time for the ceremony to start. All their friends were downstairs, mingling and laughing as they waited for the bride and groom to walk down the isle together.

Neji turned to face his soon-to-be wife, their hands joined lovingly between them. It still seemed surreal to him, that he was about to marry the woman he had been love with since they were genin.

"You are beautiful, Tenten." His voice was low, almost reverent, as his eyes drank her in.

Tenten smiled brilliantly, a blush touching her cheeks at his compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself, Neji."

"I feel as though I have been waiting all my life for you. For _this_." Neji's eyes shone with unshed tears as he gazed at the love of his life. "Thank you for allowing me to love you, Tenten."

"Thank _you_ for loving me." She replied, holding back her own tears. She promised herself she wouldn't cry today.

Neji brought their joined hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss to her palm. An attendant popped their head into the room, letting the couple know that it was time. He lowered their hands and sent her one of his beautiful, rare smiles that he reserved only for her. "Are you ready, Mrs. Hyuga?"

Tenten returned the smile with one of her own, nerves of excitement coursing through her. "I'm ready, Mr. Hyuga. Let's get married."

* * *

**Have I mentioned that I love Nejiten fluff? Their wedding would have been a beautiful thing. I know it's only short, but I hope I was able to express their feelings.**

**As always, R&Rs are loved and appreciated.**


	19. I'm better when I'm with you

_Prompt 19_

_"I'm better when I'm with you"_

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Tenten?" The light eyed, dark haired doctor asked his patient upon entering her room.

Tenten coughed into her tissue, hiding the specks of blood that now covered it. "A little better today, Dr. Hyuga." She sent him a wane smile, but she knew she wasn't fooling him.

Her doctor sent her a stern look in response. "You need to tell me when you're hurting, Tenten. If the treatment isn't working, I need to know so we can try something else."

_We've already tried everything._ She thought glumly. She had been diagnosed with leukemia three years ago and had since spent her time in and out of the hospital, receiving treatment. However, she was informed early on by her doctor that the treatment would only prolong her life—it would only delay the inevitable. Then, three months ago, Tenten had collapsed, and she has been in this tiny room ever since, her home for the rest of her short life. The only solace she got was from her daily visits by her kind doctor.

"Can you sit with me today, Dr. Hyuga?" He would, on occasion, when his schedule allowed it.

"I told you already; call me Neji." But he pulled up a chair and sat beside her, not being able to refuse. How could he, when he had fallen in love with this strong, incredible woman over the three years he had been treating her? It took every ounce of strength in him to keep things professional between the two of them. He had to—he was her doctor, and she was…

"I don't want the other patients to feel jealous, though. You already give me preferential treatment." She said it as a joke, but he didn't smile. Tenten noticed that he smiled less and less since she had been admitted to the hospital three months ago. She sighed. "I'm tired, Neji. Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

Pain gripped his heart. She was always tired lately; a sign that her body was shutting down. "Of course, Tenten."

"Thank you." She yawned and he helped her lay down onto the bed. "I like when you stay with me, Neji." She continued after she was settled. "I'm better when I'm with you. I don't feel any pain when you're here and I'm able to forget that I'm sick. Thank you for that."

Tears sprung to Neji's eyes at her words, but he refused to let them fall. He was her doctor and he had to be strong for her. What would she think of his abilities as a doctor if he were to break down in front of her? But oh, how he wished he could do more than alleviate her pain for a few minutes. He wanted to take her illness away from her for good. He wanted to see that bright, enthusiastic woman he had met three years ago when she first came to the hospital, before the disease gripped her and tore her apart. But even though she had long ago lost her long, silky chocolate hair, and even though her skin was far paler than it ought to be, Tenten was still the most breathtakingly beautiful woman Neji had ever seen.

Thankfully, Tenten hadn't seen the tears in his eyes. Her speech had left her exhausted and she now rested with her eyes closed against the pillows. She had taken hold of his hand when he was helping her lie down and she held it protectively against her chest. Her breathing slowed, signalling she had fallen asleep, but still he stayed—unable to leave her just yet. His free hand cupped the side of her face, thumb stroking her skin softly as he stared at her through watery eyes.

He knew it wouldn't be long now. She was getting weaker by the day, despite the tough front she put up each time she saw him. He knew she was scared—he had caught her crying a few days ago when she thought she was alone, and he hated being powerless to do anything. He was a doctor; he was supposed to fix people, not watch as they slowly wasted away in front of his eyes.

At last, Neji forced himself to stand. He still had other patients to tend to, and he would be in trouble if he didn't finish his rounds on time. He extracted his hand from hers and bent down to place a soft kiss to her forehead. As he turned around to leave, Neji wondered how he was supposed to live after she was gone. He knew it was selfish, but he thought she was getting the better end of the deal. Soon, she would finally be pain free and at peace, whereas he would have to go on living a life without her in it. And Neji wasn't quite sure how he would handle that; knowing that very soon he would never be able to see her again.

* * *

**Some AU angst for ya'll, because I need to work on writing about topics other than fluff. It has a weak ending though, so I apologise for that.**

**Almost there! Only one more drabble prompt left after this one.**


	20. You make me so happy

_Prompt 20_

_"You make me so happy"_

* * *

The first thing Neji Hyuga saw upon waking was his wife's body pressed against his. Her head rested upon his bare chest, her fingers curled around a lock of his hair. He smiled warmly; it was the same position she had fallen asleep in, exhausted after having spent much of the evening expressing their love for one another in various, energetic ways.

The first thing Neji Hyuga heard upon exiting their bedroom was his two young children fighting over who's turn it was to watch television. He stood in the doorway, content with just watching them despite the noise they were making. He knew his wife could sleep through pretty much anything.

"Alright you two, how about you help me make breakfast for your mother?" He asked, making his way to the kitchen. The two youngsters stopped their argument and rushed towards their father, engulfing him in the biggest bear hug they could manage. He laughed and reached down to ruffle their hair.

As the three Hyuga's gathered the ingredients and started cooking, Keiko recounted some new information she had learnt the previous day from her teacher. Ryuu tried to interrupt multiple times to tell his own story about his playdate with Himawari, and Neji patiently listened to both, the smile never once leaving his face.

Tenten finally awoke to the smell of food and padded out to the kitchen, using one of her husband's large shirts as a nightgown. "Mmm, that smells good." She took in the sight before her: her two children sitting around the dining table, forks and knives at the ready as Neji carried over the remaining pancakes. He turned to her at the sound of her voice and smiled, waving her over to sit down with the family. "What's all this?" It wasn't every day that breakfast was made for her.

"Papa wanted to make you breakfast, and me and Keiko helped." Ryuu replied, proud of himself.

"That's so sweet. Thank you everyone." She glanced at her husband, who had made his way back to the kitchen to retrieve the condiments. "Any special occasion?"

Neji walked over to his wife and placed a kiss to her forehead. "No. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything." Neji sat down at his place beside her and took her hands in his. "You make me so happy, Tenten." He looked at his children and gave them a warm smile. "You all do."

Tenten smiled lovingly at her husband. He would get like this from time to time; emotional and sappy. It was a side of him that he never used to show to anyone, but it was a side of him that he was starting to share with his family more and more. And she was extremely proud of him for that.

She squeezed his hand, bringing his gaze back to her. They had known each other for so long now that they could have a conversation without words, and they did so now. Tenten expressed her admiration and love for her husband and Neji replied in kind, his gaze communicating the depth of the love he felt for her.

"Gross, they're at it again." Keiko mumbled, bringing the pair out of their soundless conversation. Tenten laughed and turned to her children. "Sorry kids. We just can't help it, sometimes."

"Try _all _the time, Mum." Keiko replied, rolling her eyes.

Tenten blushed and looked at Neji, noting a dusting of pink covering his cheeks as well. "Sorry kids. We'll try and tone down the gushiness, okay? Now, what are our plans for today? It's the first Saturday Papa has had off in a while, so we should spend it together."

Neji leaned back in his seat, listening as their children voiced their opinions on what they should do for the day. He grabbed Tenten's hand and sent her a smile. Here, with the love of his life and his two beautiful children, Neji truly was incredibly happy.

* * *

**And that brings this prompt series to an end! I had to finish it on a sweet note, and who doesn't like seeing Neji being able to live the life he deserves?**

**Thank you for everyone who has followed this prompt series. I hope you have enjoyed reading them even half as much as I enjoyed writing them. :3**

**Please check out my new Nejiten AU series, entitled "The Road to You", and make sure to give it a review if you like it.**


End file.
